


Once and Future Kings

by Anglophile_Fiend



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, Telltale games, Video Games - Fandom
Genre: Angst, ChubbyVaughn, Coercion, College/University, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Pining, PiningRhys, Pre-Borderlands, gayperion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglophile_Fiend/pseuds/Anglophile_Fiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roommate and best friend, Vaughn is everything Rhys wants and needs, but can Rhys ever break that news to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Experiments and Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Bridget Bougan, Cinematic Artist for Telltale Games: http://blog.bridgetbougan.com/post/124639882474/lies-awake-at-night-wondering-what-they-looked#notes

“It’s only a kiss. Come on V, the frat guys do this. We gotta practice. Just give it a chance.” Rhys cooed. He’d never spent much time on reflection, but right now half his brain filled with the cruelest self-loathing. He hated the lies that flowed so easy to his best friend’s trusting ears. _Scratch that_ , he thought, Vaughn wasn’t merely a friend, not since Freshman year anyway. No, he was the most important person in Rhys’ world, and he was head over heels in love with the guy. Which is why, the rest of his brain was urging him to continue with the deceit.

He knew Vaughn was straight but as far as Vaughn knew Rhys was straight too. Ha! That couldn’t be further from the truth. Rhys had known he was different around age five. Though it wasn’t until puberty he realized that difference was amorous feelings for other boys. A few years later, he learned those boys would take serious offense at being on the receiving end of his feelings. Rhys shuddered at the memory, _a lesson learned the hard way_ , and he recalled his vow never to tell another soul about his deviance.

 _That’s why Vaughn must be convinced of this experiment._ The self-preservation part of his mind supplied. _That’s the reason for your deception, to keep you safe_. Rhys remained adamant that Vaughn never realize his, more than friendly intentions, as he wouldn’t reciprocate them. Plus, Rhys was certain he’d lose everything that mattered if Vaugh knew, and his heart would not survive such a catastrophic event.

None of which changed the fact he still wanted everything from Vaughn and was embarking on a sick and conniving a way to get it. He spared a few glances at Vaughn’s small, plump frame. He wanted permission to touch him so bad, he ached with the need. “Come on bro” Rhys continued. “Don’t be uptight about this. You’re making things weird.” He lied, like a complete asshole, but the anger his consciousness directed at himself was futile.  His desire overpowered any rational thoughts.  

Rhys’ pulse thrummed loudly in protest, but nothing stopped the onslaught of falsehoods spewing out. “Vaughn, It doesn’t mean anything.  We’re just two bros helping each other out. It’s no big deal. We gotta learn sometime, right?”

He paced the thin carpet of their cramped dorm room while raking spindly fingers through his long dirty-blonde hair in frustration. He knocked his glasses atop his head askew, but left them alone. His entire focus was centered on Vaughn. A wet sheen spread across Rhys’ neck, but it had nothing to do with the warm summer day.

“It’s just kissing. How are we going to impress girls if we don’t practice?” Rhy cajoled and stared down at Vaughn. Perched unmoving on his own bed, sky-blue eyes blown wide behind square glasses. His thick eyebrows were knitted in confusion, and he held his mouth still, but slightly agape.

Rhys wanted to ravage him senseless, but he drew the line at assault. He’d never force himself on anyone, least of all Vaughn. The nagging moral part of his brain reminded him coercion was equally wrong, but the warning was shoved aside. Rhys paused his diatribe to allow Vaughn a moment to consider his suggestion. He bit at his cuticles absently, all he noticed was Vaughn hadn’t moved a muscle.  

Rhys’ brain tumbled with conflicting thoughts. _Please let this work. It’ll never work. This is wrong. I need to do this. I can’t take it anymore. Damnit, please, please let this work. I love him so much. It’ll take the edge off so we can be friends, right?  I’m not a bad guy, this will help both of us. Please say ‘Yes’. Please._  He stared hawkishly as Vaughn took a deep breath and released it slowly.

“All right.” Vaughn conceded.

Shocked, Rhys sucked in a gulp of air with an audible gasp. “Really?! I mean cool. Yeah, good, okay then.” He stopped pacing in front of Vaughn before his knees gave out and sat beside him on the little twin bed. Their bare legs and shorts brushed and Rhys’ heart sped up faster than before. He stared straight ahead in utter disbelief, _it worked_.

In that moment Rhys couldn’t care one iota about his subterfuge, he was too thrilled at finally being granted the chance to touch and taste. He even allowed his deepest most precious hope to bubble to the surface. It was the dream that after a kiss, Vaughn would realize he was in love with Rhys too.

His world narrowed to Vaughn’s plush mouth, and he licked his own lips in desire. Rhys questioned softly, “You sure bro? We don’t have to if... if you don’t want to,” giving one final out and not meaning it in the slightest.

“No, I mean, yeah. I’m sure. But how do we uh, start?” Vaughn sputtered as he curled into his criss-crossed legs, small frame shrinking before Rhys’ soft brown eyes.

“Well, uh, just relax, and follow my lead. We’re practicing right? And you know I wouldn’t hurt you, bro." Rhys tipped his head to the side, waiting for Vaughn’s confirmation.

Vaughn dropped his gaze. “Yeah, I know. You’ve always got my back Ree.”

Rhys shivered at the nickname, it felt so intimate. Vaughn set his glasses down, and his eyes lost their focus, “I’ll give it a shot.”  His eyelids drooped, and Rhys leaned over before anyone changed their mind. He reached a hand out to cup Vaughn’s cheek and rubbed it lightly with a soft thumb.  

Rhys spent so much time dreaming about this moment, he wanted to memorize every scrap of data, in case he never got another chance. With an aching slowness Rhys guided their faces and pressed their lips together. A jolt shot through Rhys’ body, and he felt every hair on his six-foot-two frame stand on end. Vaughn had his lips closed in a firm line, so Rhys grabbed the other side of Vaughn’s face and continued the dry kiss.

It was better than his fantasies because it was real. Vaughn’s lips were supple soft, and when Rhys poked out his tongue to lick at the seam of them, Vaughn responded instantly. He opened them enough to grant Rhys access inside and Rhys licked with gusto. He then moved onto Vaughn’s full bottom lip. Rhys sucked hard, and a moan escaped. From one or both of them, Rhys didn’t know.

He continued on, licking and sucking with only the barest hint of teeth, and deepened the kiss. Vaughn let him lead and repeated whatever Rhys tried. Although his hands remained clasped in his own lap. Rhy lathed both of Vaughn’s lips in turn, then waited for him to copy. Rhys couldn’t stop the little needy sounds escaping from himself, and he was so overjoyed, he thought he might faint.

Rhys carded his hands through Vaughn’s soft brown hair and tugged gently on his ears. He drifted aside to move onto Vaughn’s neck, but Vaughn pulled away, breathing rapid and shallow. “Uh... I think... that’s good... for now,” he eked out. Surprising both of them when he looked down to find his hands fisted in Rhys’ shirts. He released them small shove, and a quick, “Sorry.”

 _Shit, shit, double shit. He felt nothing._ The hope Rhys had been hanging onto shattered into a million pieces when pushed back. Now he knew, Vaughn did not and would not return his affections. Knowing life wasn’t a fairy tale was one thing, but having it shoved in one’s face it was another. Rhys prayed the floor would swallow him right up, but that didn’t happen either.

Transfixed by Vaughn; the puffy red lips, glazed eyes, and mussed hair. Rhys thought he looked wrecked in the sexiest way possible. He stifled a groan knowing he put Vaughn in that state. Then Rhys realized, he was painfully hard. _Great, just when I thought it couldn’t get more embarrassing. Damn boners! Now is not the time. Get a grip Rhys. He doesn’t like you that way._

When the internal beratement failed to change his state he shoved a hand in his lap and thumped himself. He hoped the pain would force his dick into submission.

Rhys searched Vaughn's eyes for anger, fear, or worse-disgust, but he saw only shock. _What does that mean, he worried. Did i hurt him? Is he freaked out? Damnit! I hope i didn’t ruin everything. I know now this is one-sided, but say something Vaughn. Anything!_  Rhys let his thoughts run wild, but remained stock still, afraid that any movement would scare Vaughn away.

Rhys felt his face flush as panic spread, sweat trickling down his back. Unable to take the silence a moment longer Rhys burst out, “Are you okay?” With a shaky breath he hoped Vaughn didn’t notice.

Vaughn replaced his glasses and stammered, “Uh, yup, but I gotta run… have a Studyclass, I mean I have to study for a class I have yet to study...” Not bothering to make further sense, Vaughn bolted from the bed, and a moment later the door slammed behind him.

Despite the sun streaming in, the room felt chilly without Vaughn’s solid body pressed against his. Bereft, Rhys dropped his head into his hands.

_What have I done?_

 

 


	2. A Berating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rhys' an angsty lovesick fool...

“No bow-ties” Rhys chided.

 

“You said you liked ‘em. Called them ironic retro or something.” Vaughn gave Rhys’ mirrored reflection a miff, but threw the green-checkered tie on his desk anyway.

 

Rhys stood behind, arms crossed, challenging Vaughn to defy him, “This is your first frat party bro. You don’t wanna look like someone’s grandpa. I... personally, think they’re neat, but you’re not trying to impress me.” Rhys flushed pink and turned away to plop on his bed. “Think about the girls,” he mumbled into his lap. “They won’t appreciate your style like I do.” He stared at his twisting hands, wishing he had something to do with them.

 

Two days had passed since the ‘kiss,’ but Vaughn never mentioned the incident. _Not once_! Rhys was relieved, defeated and dejected sure, but relieved. Tonight was the first moment where he’d felt comfortable since then. They’d returned to their typical prep routine as if nothing had happened. They were even joking and ribbing each other about tonight’s party. The return to normalcy was at least something he could understand. Unlike the past forty-something hours, of which he had spent stressing, and likely giving himself ulcers in the process. He was both anxious that Vaughn would hate him forever and praying there would be more kissing.

 

Neither came to pass, and Rhys accepted that Vaughn wouldn't return his affections. His disappointment was tempered as they remained best friends and roommates.  Rhys loved him enough to work on squashing his ridiculous crush. He would go to any lengths to stay in Vaughn’s life, even if that meant only friendship.

 

Tonight, however, was part of that commitment. Rhys had been planning how to best get over Vaughn and had come up with what he knew would be an effective plan.

He figured the best way to quit pining, would be to treat it like a band-aid. Rip his heart open in one night, painful but quick.

 

The plan was; attend party, Vaughn picks up random girl, they spend the night doing whatever at her dorm, while Rhys goes back to theirs to cry his painful, soul-destroyed tears into his pillow-all alone.

 

There was zero doubt this wouldn't hurt like hell, but it had to happen. Getting over Vaughn would allow him to live again, and maybe someday be happy. Or at least notice other people. Rhys wracked his memories to recall a time when someone who wasn’t Vaughn, had elicited a second-glance. He came up with zilch. These days he couldn’t find anyone, even the smallest amount attractive.

 

It was like Vaughn’s mere presence funneled all the life and colour from the world. Leaving everyone else dull, drab and grey. The memories of his life with Vaughn were vibrant, and it only took a small grin to warm Rhys’ heart to the core. He knew these feelings were love, and they wouldn’t change unless he stopped this crush. It was foolish and controlling his heart and mind. Time to rip off the plaster.

 

Which is why he forged ahead, though he hated himself for it. While Vaughn did his hair, Rhys plotted and focused on ensuring his plans effectiveness. He’d occasionally gone to frat parties, but had never brought Vaughn. When the pair of them went out, it was usually to pubs with a group of fellow tech majors. It was always a good time, especially on quiz nights, but this night would be the opposite of fun for Rhys.

 

_All right, Vaughn needs to be appealing, eye catching, but sans bow-ties. I can deal with a lot, but I’m not ready to watch someone else fondle those ties. Thank Helios, he doesn’t wear them often, otherwise I’d spend every day semi-hard. No, that won’t work for tonight. I need to be able to think with my head, not my dick._

_Girls,_ Rhys reminded himself. _This was about getting Vaughn a girl, and only a girl.  He cannot be into other guys! Oh Fuck! If he’s gay too, but not into me, that would be the hundred percent absolute worst.  I... no... can’t even entertain that thought. I can’t. Please Universe, don’t let that come to fruition. Fuck! I know that’s stupid, but he’s gotta be a het guy! One with zero interest in men. He’s gotta..._ Rhys tried to quell the fears bubbling up inside, but they remained churning in the background, refusing to be dismissed.

 

“So? How do I look?” While Rhys’ attention was elsewhere, Vaughn had moved to stand in front of him, putting Rhys’ face at crotch level. He groaned inwardly and fought to keep his eyes from burning holes at what he knew was underneath those dark skinny jeans. Rhys tucked his hands underneath his thighs to keep from reaching out and caressing Vaughn’s cloth-covered bulge.

 

Instead, Rhys forced his eyes to scan the entire outfit and stammered, “You uh… y… you...” _Oh for fuck’s sake, he’s goddamn edible_. _Fucking fuck! I wanna lock the door and keep him here forever_! His resolve shook for a moment, but held firm as he pushed the truth into the recesses of his mind.

 

“You look great bro!” Rhys gave his most confident smile, and his heart ached.

“Really? You think so?”

Vaughn’s earnest face another punch to his already frayed nerves. “Yes V, I do.”

“So, you’re 100% certain I should wear this shirt?”  
“Totally, you’ll have to beat the girls off with a stick! _Better be girls and only girls_. The blue brings out your eyes and the button up is better than your Hack-a-Thon shirt."

“What? You wore that shirt yesterday and got some chick’s number!”

“True” _not that I’m interested in anyone but you_ “but my height makes it ironic.”

“I know. I really hate that sometimes.”

 

Rhys beamed at Vaughn’s playful scowl and knew they had to leave immediately.

 

“If you’re done primping, can we go, princess?”

“Oh ‘eff off! I’m not the one who spends hours in shower.”

“Hours? Psh! I’m like thirty minutes tops.” Rhys lied through his teeth. Their private bathroom was the only place a guy could get privacy. Plus, the only time he could engage in shameful wanks staring his best friend, was during a shower. If that meant extra time under the hot water he would never admit it. “Come on, it’s after eleven, things’ll be getting started now.”

  


Light from the streetlamps fuzzed as a thin fog rolled in. Clouds obscured the crescent moon, but its faint light shone through as the pair strolled along. Before they could see their destination, they could hear it.  The unmistakable house party sounds of heavy bass. They moved together towards the sound until they reached an enormous, two-storied building, it's wraparound porch adorned with large wooden Greek letters. They looked like the English letters KTX, making clear, this was frat territory.

 

Other than the noise emanating through walls, the party hadn’t yet spilled onto the front lawn. Rhys knew from experience, sooner or later it would, along with the sidewalk sale of potential bedroom partners.  Rhys wanted to ensure Vaughn was far away before that happened. At the moment, however, only one person was outside, slumped in a fold-out chair next to the front door. A red cup in one hand, a phone in the other. The blue light illuminated a sneer on his young and pale face, as his only movement was the flicking of a thumb.

 

Rhys walked up the few stairs to him. “Stuck on ‘door duty’ hmm? That blows.”

The stranger gave a short nod and in a grunt replied, “serving my time.”

“Sorry, man.” Rhys pulled out his ID and flashed the bouncer. “We'll head on in?” He asked, voice nonchalant as if he owned the place. He was familiar with the common practice of leaving a freshman to be security. One too many houses had been shut down for allowing minors access to the epic amounts of ‘jungle juice’, and no one took chances these days.

The stranger glanced at his card and jerked his head at the doorway, “Yeah, g’head.”

 

Instead of Rhys turned back. “Come on Vaughn, show ‘em your ID so we can get a drink.”

Vaughn stepped out from behind and rifled through pockets for his wallet.

“Woah, woah, woah.” The bouncer sat up straight and held his hands out. “No. No nerds, man. No way. You can enter,” he shot Rhys a pointed look, “but send your dweeb over to Theta Gam, they don’t got standards, but here at Kap Up Chi- we do!”

 

Rhys’ jaw dropped. Shocked into speechlessness he froze in place. His brain couldn’t process why anyone _wouldn’t_ want a guy like Vaughn around.

 

“Right. Sorry, I’ll... go. Ha-have a good time, bro.” Vaughn apologized, stepped back, and propelled himself down the steps before Rhys could react. He was halfway across the sprawling front lawn before Rhys awoke to what happened and shouted at the bouncer.

 

“What the fuck? If he can’t go in, then I’m not going either!”

“Suit yourself, dude. But there’s some real bang-worthy chicks in there tonight.”

“Like I give a shit! Damnit, you’re a fucking asshole!”

 

Rhys, furious and refusing to waste another second of his life on this loser, spun on his heel and lept down the stairs shouting. “VAUGHN! VAUGHN, WAIT!” He paused at the bottom to continue yelling into the night. “VAUGHN!”

 

The fog was thickening by the second, leaving no sign of his best friend. Rhys squinted into the chilling darkness. He saw only shadows, and hazy outlines of students along the pathway.

 

“Where the hell did you go?” Rhys murmured to himself, head whipping around in a desperate search. “Fuck, fucking fuck!” _Maybe he went back to our dorm?_  Returning the same way they’d come, Rhys hoped to catch Vaughn.  

 

As he jogged home, Rhys continued to berate himself, _Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I be so moronic? I know Kappa’s have shit for brains. Why didn’t I think of that? I was so focused on Vaughn, I didn’t even consider the fact he might not get in. Why am I seriously the dumbest fuck to ever live. I could kick myself right now. Poor Vaughn. How could I subject him to that kind of rejection? He’ll be so embarrassed and ashamed. Now he’ll really hate me. Fuck! There’s no way I’ll ever get to touch him again, not if he thinks I set him up. I’ve got to fix this now._

 

Ignoring the drift in thoughts from finding Vaughn a girl, to getting another chance with him, Rhys fretted. He couldn’t stop the rush of anxiety until he was slamming their door open with a loud crack. “Vaughn? Vaughn, you here bro?”

 

There was nothing but hollow silence.

 

Rhys walked over to their tiny bathroom, empty.

 

 _Where the hell did he go?_  He looked around the room with a critical eye as if Vaughn could hide in their small and jampacked dorm. _This is pointless_ , Rhys wracked his brain for where Vaughn would head at this time of night. Then it hit him, _The Lab, duh!_ He shook his head at the slowness of his brain. _All this obsessing over my straight best friend is really messing me up._

Rhys tore through the school, running at top speed through patches of light given off by the overhead lamps. Surefooted, and desperate, he didn’t waver from his route. They’d both spent so much time in their department’s computer lab, they could probably make it with their eyes closed. He bobbed and edged past students, but didn’t bother with a “pardon.” He was consumed with his mission. _Gotta find Vaughn. Gotta find him and make this right._

 

Chest heaving with a rapid pant, Rhys ran through the double doors of the lab. They creaked and groaned as they slammed behind him. The few others at computer stations, startled by the noise, looked up as he skidded to a stop.

 

“Va...ughn? You here... bro?” Rhys bleated between gasps of air.

 

Soft brown hair, and square glasses popped to the left of a large monitor, “Rhys?”

 

Rhys felt his body sag in relief, “Oh thank Jack!” He wound his way through the rows in a rush. “V, I’m so so so sorry. I had no idea that would happen. You gotta believe me. I’d never go anywhere you weren’t welcome. I’m sorry. I feel terrible. Please, please, please forgive my stupidity. I’m sorry, bro.”

 

Vaughn chuckled, “Rhys, it’s fine. I mean, I’ve got thesis stuff to work on.  I figured since I had the time I should get on it.”

 

Rhys’ breathing slowed as he sank into the chair next to Vaughn. “You’re not mad? Really? You sure?”

 

Vaughn gave him a rueful glare, “You know I’m not actually into parties. I’d much rather work down here, than suffer through hours of awkward shouty conversations with people I don’t know or care about.”

He pulled a face and lowered his voice, “Duuuude, I’m totally wasted,” he mocked. “Uh, no. Not my thing. I was going for you.”

“Me?  You were going because I wanted to? Oh fuck, that’s hilarious.” Rhys huffed out a hearty laugh while Vaughn’s eyes narrowed at him. “No, V!” He continued laughing, “I’m not… at you... no, see... I was going for you!”

 

Vaughn smiled broad “Well then, we’re both idiots. Hey, the network is updating and it won’t be done for another few hours. Let’s go home. I think we both could do we can chill and watch a movie.”

“Or... we could crack open the secret vodka?” Rhys suggested with raised eyebrows.

“I thought we were saving that for a special occasion? “

“What’s more special than a pair of nerds staying in on a weekend watching movies?”

“Good point! Homeward then!”

 

One quick jaunt back to the dorms, and a few shots of cheap vodka later. The pair of them sagged against one another while the laptop played a film neither watched.

 

“Rhys?”

“Yeah, Bro?”

“You up for more… uh… practice? Vaughn’s face pinked.

Rhys sobered up in an instant, “you mean” he took a shaky breath “the kissing?”

“Mmmhmm," Vaughn licked his lips, “if you’re up for it I mean. There’s not obligation, but it could be very… informative.”

  
Rhys thought his heart stopped beating.


	3. Good Ideas from Bad Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long, but i hope you like it!

_Kissing? Again, really?_

 

For a moment, Rhys thought his heart stopped beating as all the blood in his head rushed south. He could scarcely believe what Vaughn wanted. Every moment since the second they stopped- Rhys had been dying to kiss him again. The hours had seemed to drag on endless with his thoughts fixed squarely on his best friend. He tugged the legs of his sweatpants loose, pulling them away from his sudden semi-hard state, thankful they’d changed into comfortable sleep clothes.

 

“Oh, uh yeah. Great idea, bro.” Rhys’ voice cracked with need he hoped would go unnoticed. The movie was still playing as he snapped the laptop shut and shoved it to the end of the bed. He turned to face Vaughn, then mirrored his actions by pretzeling his long legs, and tossing his glasses unto the desk. _This is happening!_ His mind supplied with joyful enthusiasm. Then careened into _Oh fuck, this is really happening. Please don’t let him freak out again._ Then right back to, _God, I want to rip that fancy matching pyjamas set right off him…_

 

Rhys closed off the internal swirling when he saw Vaughn had let his eyes drift close and was swaying towards him.

“Wait!” Rhys barked without thought, and Vaughn’s eye flew open. “This isn’t going to work, we’re too far away. Here, uncross your legs.”

Vaughn unfolded loose and pliant, Rhys shimmied forward. He grabbed at the soft fabric behind Vaughn’s knees and moved under them until they rested on his own.

 

“Ree!” Vaughn squeaked as the blush spread across his cheeks.

Rhys paled, “Sorry. Too much?” He rubbed small circles into Vaughn’s calf with a gentle hand. _Though for me it’s like, not enough. I want you closer. Fuck! I want you on top of me. I want…_

 

“No. No, it’s fine, I... wasn’t prepared. I mean, I’m practically in your lap, Bro.” Vaughn chuffed, fists balled, and head down.  Rhys knew it was one of his nervous gestures, but instead of cooling him down, it only stoked his fire.

_Do it. Say it. Come on Rhys.You may never get this chance again._

 

“Well, it would be even easier if you _were_ in my lap.” Rhys claimed with a false confidence. He would’ve been shocked by his own bravado, but with only a few layers of cotton between his skin and Vaughn’s… well, fear had evidently been replaced with wanton desire.

 

“What? Rhys, no.” Vaughn protested, tilting up to face Rhys with a sharp glare. Then his voice softened to a nervous tone as he ducked his head again, tearing his gaze away. “I’m way too heavy... I’ll...hurt you.”  

“V, c’mere.” Reaching out, Rhys took his chin with thumb and forefinger and lifted until their eyes met. He spoke in a deliberate and tender way, “Look, trust me, okay? Please. I wouldn’t suggest it if I didn’t think it’d work for both of us. Let’s try.”

 

Rhys let go, and Vaughn flooded crimson as he replied, “mmmk.”

 

Taking the murmur for agreement, Rhys slid forward, and pulled beneath Vaughn’s armpits, until he had hauled Vaughn up to sit astride his own thighs. Rhys kept on moving, until his arms wrapped around Vaughn’s back, and he gave a broad grin. _I must look like the cat who ate the canary, but I can’t think of anything in the world that could make me happier than I am right now._

 

“There see, comfy.” Rhys assured,  reaching back to tug Vaughn’s knees around his waist. Then seeing arms hanging limp at his sides, and sensing Vaughn was unsure what to do with them, Rhys lifted them too, and looped them around his neck. He leaned into the crafted embrace until their foreheads met.

“You still okay?” Rhys asked, breath ghosting over Vaughn’s face.

 

Leaning back a few inches to stare into Rhys’ eyes, “I’m good if you’re good.” Vaughn confessed. Then rolled lips over teeth and a let his tongue poke out to wet them.

Rhys tracked the oft repeated movement and hitched a breath before replying. “I’m great V, really great.” He searched Vaughn’s eyes for any hint of trepidation, the whispered, “C’mere.”

 

Without waiting a beat, Vaughn lifted his chin to slot his lips over Rhys’ and everything fell away. Fears, wants, questions, all of it disappeared the instant their mouths touched. What existed were only the points at where their bodies merged. Where lips pressed and slid against each other. Where one warm hand held the base of his neck while another scratched up into his hair. Where the solid pressure on his thighs made him feel grounded as his mind floated away. He could hardly believe this was reality. _The love of my life is making out with me!_

 

Rhys was more than content to keep at this gentle pace until Vaughn’s tongue flicked out across his top lip.  He opened without pause and let him in. Vaughn was forceful and demanding as he plundered Rhys’ mouth.  Unable and unwilling to contain it, a low moan escaped from his throat as he strained to match Vaughn’s intensity.

 

Feeling emboldened, Rhys slid a hand down Vaughn’s back, and up under his button-down sleep shirt. Letting his fingers splay out and rub the pads of them into the warm softness. While Vaughn’s fingers tightened in his hair, and damn if that didn’t make him hard as a rock. They were both breathing heavy as they shifted incrementally closer. Vaughn would re-angle his head, and slide forward. Rhys would tighten his grip and pull closer.

 

Then Rhys trapped Vaughn’s tongue and sucked hard, pulling a whimper out of him, and Vaughn closed the precious small space between them with sharp snap of hips. His hard crotch pressed into Rhys’ flat stomach, and it lit his entire body on fire.  Rhys surged, rolling his own pelvis, to find more friction, reveling in the pressure. He could barely form thoughts, just wants. Rhys wanted to find relief for his now straining erection. The same one that Vaughn’s ass was grinding down upon.

 

Rhys grunted when Vaughn pulled away to take a shuddering breath, then dove straight for his arched neck. Easily finding the pulse point with his mouth, Rhys sucked, nipped and licked at it. He now had both hands under Vaughn’s shirt, one holding his back, the other pressed just above the waistband of his pants urging Vaughn to speed up his thrusts.

 

The rapid movement shifted them closer still.  Vaughn gyrated faster along Rhys’ steel-hard cock, as his own rubbed firm against Rhys’ abs. Gradually, Rhys registered that there was another noise in the room other than his grunts and suckles at Vaughn’s neck.

 

“Fuck, oh fuck! Yeah, just like that. Don’... stop. Un, yes!” Vaughn was pleading and begging above him. Rhys sighed at the sounds and thought, _This must be what living on Helios is like- perfection._ Rhys yanked at Vaughn, wanting to be closer, to be inside him, though praising every inch that pressed against him. He matched the pace of Vaughn’s quickening grind and sucked Vaughn’s neck like it was water in a hot desert.

 

Head thrown back and body tight as a bow string, Vaughn cried out “Rhys, I’m gonna... I’m... oh, oh! Fuuuuuuck!”

With that, Rhys could feel the warm wet of Vaughn’s release seep into his shirt, and he was proud. He was so overjoyed, he wanted to shout from the rooftops, Vaughn orgasmed because of me. Me! He pulled away from Vaughn’s next and pitched his face up for congratulatory kiss.

 

“Oh, no... f-fuck. Rhys I’m sorry so sorry. I guess I was drunker than. Shit. I’m... my bad bro. I shouldn’t ha-... damnit!” Vaughn stuttered as he crawled off Rhys and  bolted for the bathroom. Rhys sat there stunned, hard cock dripping in his pants, with a pathetic look on his face.

 

_No, not again. NO! I cannot let this happen again. Days and days of waiting and wondering and hoping. No, not this time. I love this man, and if this will be the only way I get to be with him- then the ends justify the means._

 

He lept of the bed to go pound on the bathroom door.

“Vaughn. Come out here. We’re adults bro, we can...we can talk.”  
  
“Not gunna happen. I think it’s best if we never speak again.”

“Va-aughn! Get your ass out here right now and give me a chance.”

“And what if I don’t? What if I stay in here until... until.”  
  
“Until what?”

“I don’t know but I’m not coming out.”  
  
“How about if I get you some clea-new pants?”

There was a long pause and Rhys knew he’d won.

“Fine. Get me the blue ones, top drawer.”

“The ones with the calculators on them?”

“Just hurry up.”

 

Rhys padded over with a triumphant grin. He found the right pair and tapped the door with a knuckle.

“M’kay. Got ‘em, now open the door.”

Nothing happened for a long moment, but then the door cracked open an inch. Rhys stuffed the clothing through, and as soon as it cleared the frame, the door slammed shut.

 

Rhys moved back, wondering where to place himself for this conversation. He leaned against the dresser with an elbow, but his erection was still too pronounced for that. He looked at  the bed, but that seemed too personal. Finally, he settled for his desk chair, and as he did, Vaughn walked soundlessly out of the bathroom. Rhys wrapped his long thin arms around himself, covering the wet spot, while his eyes sought Vaughn’s and tried to appear at ease.  

 

Rhys ignored the pain of deceiving the person he loved, and let every lie he’d ever told himself bubble to the surface, and opened the floodgates.

 

“Bro, listen, we are bros, best bros and nothing’s going to change that. Just because we are friends with benefits doesn’t change anything. This is practice. No strings attached, getting off. Stress relief. Nothing more.”

  
Vaughn looked skeptical, so Rhys continued trotting out his multitude of lies.

 

“Not only is it great fun, but this will help us focus on school. You know, using our big heads, instead of the little ones. Guys do this all the time. You’re not even the first guy I’ve done this shit with. Nothing’s changed. It’s just like the kissing, no big deal. Plus, you’ll sleep like a baby tonight and everything will be alright. I promise bro.”

 

He finished by clasping his hands into his lap, “No freaking out needed, we’re cool, everything’s fine.”

 

Rhys knew he sure as hell didn’t believe a word of that, but he hoped that Vaughn would. He also knew that the only way he’d ever get to touch his soulmate again, was to lie his ass off. So, his guilt was tempered with insatiable desire and the deepest love he’d ever felt for another person.

 

“So what do you say Bro? Friends with sexytime benefits?” Rhys held his breath.

 

_That was the stupidest idea I’ve ever had, or the most brilliant. Probably both. Please say yes. Sure it’s all a lie, but I’ll take what I can get. I love you Vaughn. God I wish you felt the same. But you never will, so this is the best I can get. I can enjoy it while it lasts. I know it can’t go on forever, but please let him agree to this._

 

_I wonder if this makes me an evil person? Probably, but when have I ever made the ethical choice when it comes to Vaughn? I’d do anything for him. Or to him. There’s no way he believed all those lies. I was a moron to even try. He’ll never be mine, even for a moment._

 

Vaughn continued to peer down at his feet as if they held the answers, and Rhys braced himself for the worst.

 

“Alright.” Vaughn mumbled, “FWSB we can do that.”

 

Rhys wanted to jump on the bed and howl with abandon, but he figured that would change Vaughn’s mind in a hot minute. Instead, he opted for cool and collected.

 

“Bad ass Bro. Pound it” He stuck out his fist, and with a determined look Vaughn punched their fists together.

 

_What was one more lie? One more bad decision. What’s the worst that could happen?_

 

 


End file.
